The present invention relates to electronic device holders and stands. More specifically, the present invention provides an adjustable stand for tablet computers and electronic reader devices.
While paperback and hardcover books are still common, more and more people opt to use their smartphone or specially-designed electron devices to read books and magazines. These electronic devices come in a variety of sizes and shapes. People typically must hold these devices in their hands while reading, putting the electronic device at risk for being dropped or damaged by the user.
There is also a risk that sand and other debris may enter the device if placed down at the beach or in the park, potentially causing damage. Further, stress from holding the tablet or electronic reading device in a reading position can be uncomfortable and frustrating. This can lead to pain and fatigue in a reader's arms, shoulders, and neck.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing electronic device stands. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.